


Aria

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heathen Gods Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html">882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods: Pirates of the Caribbean Drabble Project</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/anonymous_sibyl/media/Story%20Banners%20Covers/aria%20story%20cover.jpg.html)

It doesn't know from curses.

Rich lustre dimmed by years of handling, long-ago and far-away baptised in blood, the coin simply is. But then, one day, it isn't; it has become something more.

It discovers it misses its brothers. It longs for them, aches to touch and be touched, rounded edge to rounded edge, slipping and sliding together, rhythmically jangling until, well-satisfied, all fall silent.

Suffused with yearning, the coin cannot be silent now. It calls and calls but none of its brothers answer. Only one lone pirate can hear. It hopes that pirate will be enough.


End file.
